Forbidden Sphere
Forbidden Sphere (血族禁域, Xuèzú jìn yù) is the seal in which Xi Tai's full powers are hidden behind. About It was created by Osiris. Those who enter it are faced by Osiris' curse and are attacked by fire, ice, poison and swords. Chapter 30 Even if the person enters the Forbidden Sphere, they would be attacked by the curse and killed before they could gain Set's powers. Osiris knew how powerful the curse is and for a very long time nobody had the power to gain access to Xi Tai's powers, with Set himself being estimated as the only person who could withstand the curse long enough. Chapter 30 Its location is on Ventrue Clan grounds, so anyone who wants to gain access to Forbidden Sphere has to enter their territory. In addition, to even summon the entrance all 7 Camarilla Scared Weapons are needed, even then this is merely to summon the door. Access is only able to be granted by the Devil Key. Chapter 30.Chapter 74 Over time many Vampires have desired the power of Set, including members of the Sabbat. Despite having the Devil Key, the Lasombra Clan were unable to fight the curse and were left searching for ways to lift. Once the curse is withstood and those who gain entry approach Set's power, they are presented with a giant heart enclosed with seals and chains. As the seals lift and the chains loosen, the heart enters its last stage. It then will explode and release the power, the closer you are to the heart the more likely to get Set's power. In the end, 3/5's the power ends up back inside of Set, while the other 2/5 end up inside of Fan Le Lao.Chapter 78 Set, Isis and Yue Jian end up remaining within the Forbidden Sphere while Set awaits the next part of his plan. The Xue Yan infected mortals are also brought into the sphere as Set's puppets. Both the Camarilla and Sabbat begin to gather the 14 fragments of Osiris' power to enter the Sphere again and face Set once again, as Osiris was the only one to ever stop him. Gallery Sacredweapons.png|The 7 Camarilla Sacred weapons, summoning the door to the Forbidden Sphere xitaispower.png|Xi Tai's power as it is stored in Forbidden Sphere fsdoor.png|Door to the Forbidden Sphere ocurseFS.png|Fan Le Lao and Ge Chen are attacked by Osiris' curse armies of the fobiddensphere.png|The Camarilla and Sabbat fought with a large army Trivia *In the World of Darkness, a "Sphere" is a Mage term that refers to one of the 9 elements of reality of which they draw their power from in Mage: The Ascension. The Tremere, being former mages are the only Vampires to have links to Spheres in Vampire: the Masquerade and when they lost connection to the Spheres they developed a Blood Magic called "Thaumaturgy", which while not as powerful allowed them to continue to use Magic as such post transformation. **As a note, Yi Sai had to get Fraser's blood for The Cup of Blood when he attempted to use the ritual to open the door to the Forbidden Sphere. This is most likely a nod to the source series of which Vampire Sphere draws many of its ideas from. *The Chinese name loosely translates to "The bloodlines forbidden area". References Category:Vampire Category:Deity Category:Terminology Category:Location